The Talk
by Fire Cookie-kun
Summary: Gouenji is stuck with having to answer many of his little sister's question about love. But all of her questions triggers Gouenji's memory, making him remember some of his most crazy and best moments in his life throughout the last few weeks Warning: some scene may get a bit... Well... Lets say 'detailed' if you know what I mean...
1. Chapter 1

**Hmmmm... What to do, what to do? I'm sick, stuck at home, and bored as hell. Hmm... I KNOW! I'll write another fanfic! Genius cookie-kun strike again!**

Gouenji sat on the couch in front of the tv, drinking a glass of water while flicking though channels. Nothing on, as usually. It was almost 4 in the afternoon, and he had nothing to do. His father was at work, friends were all busy, and Fuku-San was out picking Yuuka up from school. He turned off the tv and finish off his water, before sighing in boredom.  
You're probably wondering why Gouenji wasn't at school. Well, the FFI finished a week again, so everyone was back home. The day that they came back was the last day of school for the year, so he didn't have school for the next 3 months. So you'd probably be thinking "oh sweet! Just came back from being crowned the best soccer team in the world, and now no school!" But having nothing to do each day, everyday, was getting really boring.

Suddenly, Gouenji heard the front door open. "Shuuya-san! We're home!"  
He turned around and saw Yuuka and Fuku-san. "Onii-chan!" Yuuka yelled, before running over to her beloved brother and jumped on his lap, giving him a big hug. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too," Gouenji replied, returning the hug. Fuku-san smiled at the two siblings sweetly. She had been working for the Gouenji family for many years, and she has always been amazed at how well Shuuya and Yuuka got along.  
"Shuuya-san," Fuku-san said. "I'm just going to the shops to get some food. I'll be back in about an hour."  
"Alright," Gouenji replied, still having Yuuka's arms wrapped around him.  
Fuku-san picked up her keys and went out the door. Gouenji turned his attention back to his sister. He picked her up and sat her beside himself.

"So how was school?" He asked.  
"Really good! I'm glad the holidays are soon though," she said with a smile. "Just a few more day."  
"What did you do today?" Gouenji asked, smiling at her last comment.  
"We had a running race in sports today, and I came first! And at lunch I played jump rope with all my friends, and I got the most jumps in a row. And then I got a spelling test back and I got all the words right!" Yuuka said excitedly.  
"That's great. I'm glad you're having such a good time," Gouenji said.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Yuuka said. "We had a really weird class today. We were learning about growing up and stuff. And it was super weird and funny, because the teacher kept saying naughty words," Yuuka said, starting to giggle.  
"What do you mean by naughty words?" Gouenji asked, a little confused.  
"Um... She kept saying things like, um... What guys have... Down there, and stuff like that," Yuuka said, starting to laugh even more from remembering the class earlier on in the day.

Gouenji expression turned to shock. He was really confused about what was talking about, but then he realised. "Oh, you had a health ed class," he said.  
Yuuka looked at her brother. "Health ed class?"  
"Yeah, it's a class where you learn about the human body, and how it functions and grows, and how it changes when you get older," Gouenji explained.  
"Oh, so that's why my teacher was talking about all that stuff. I thought we were learning about grammar, or something," Yuuka replied.  
"That was probably a pre-lesson, getting you ready to learn about that stuff more next year," Gouenji explained.

"Ok, but onii-chan, I was getting confused during that class so I was wondering if you could go through the things with me I don't understand," she asked.  
"Sure, I'll be happy to help," he said.  
"Ok I'll go get my book," she said running over to get her book from her bag by the door. She came back and sat down next to her brother again and open her book.

_Later on_

Gouenji had answered all of Yuuka's questions about many different things, like what are healthy and non healthy foods, how the body grows and many more.  
"Ok, is that everything?" Gouenji asked.  
"Yeah, that's everything we learnt," she said, happy to finally understand everything.  
"That's good," he replied.  
"But I do have one more question," Yuuka said.  
Gouenji looked at his little sister and asked, "Ok, what is it?"  
"Well, this is just a question I thought of. We didn't really talk about it in class," Yuuka explained.  
"Well what is it? I'll be happy to tell you."  
Yuuka took a deep breath, then asked, "What is love?"  
Gouenji stared at Yuuka, a little confused why someone her age would be asking this question.  
"Well, okay. Um... Why do you want to know that?" He asked.  
Yuuka looked down at her hands and replied, "Well, today I heard some of the older girls talking about boys and stuff like that, and how much they... well...loved them. But I don't really know what it means. Can you tell me?"  
Gouenji sat up straight and cleared his throat, buying some time to think of an answer to Yuuka's question.  
"Um... Maybe this is a good question to ask father," Gouenji said, trying to avoid the question after not being about to think of anything.  
Yuuka gave her big brother the best puppy dog eyes she could do. "Please Onii-chan?"

Although Yuuka was young, she knew exactly how to get her brother to do whatever she wanted.  
"Oh alright," Gouenji said, feeling defeated.  
"YAY!" Yuuka squealed, jumping up and down on the couch.  
"Ok ok, calm down," Gouenji said, having to force her to sit still. After he took a deep breath and started to explain, well, try to explain at least.  
"Well, lets see... Um... Love is... Um... How do I put this?"  
Gouenji was trying his best to explain, but he just couldn't. But then he got a small idea that could work.

"Ok Yuuka, you know the feelings you have towards me, and father and Fuku-san, right?" He asked. Yuuka nodded.  
"Well that's love. The feelings you have towards your family and friends. You know the ones that care for you and look after you," Gouenji explained.  
Yuuka stared at her brother for a few seconds, them started pouting.  
"What's wrong?" Gouenji asked.  
"I know what _that_ love means," she moaned crossing her arms. "I want to know the... um... whats it called... the ... 'other' love. You know, the love that the older girls were talking about, to someone that's not in your family, you know..." She said trying to explain her thoughts.

Gouenji did know to begin with that that was the love she wanted to know, but he didn't want a girl her age knowing that kind of stuff. He didn't want to give her the image of two people 'making out' or something like that. But then he thought of something that wasn't too, graphic.  
"How about I explain it though father and mother?" He said. Yuuka automatically stopped pouting and turned her attention back to Gouenji. "Well, way before you, or even I were born, mother and father had deep feelings for each other. Feelings that no one could ruin or brake. When you feel that way towards someone, you feel like they're the only person on this whole planet that you want to live for, the only person that's keeping you alive," Gouenji explained. Yuuka listened with great interest, moving closer and closer to her brother as explained.

Then Yuuka interrupted, "Oh I think I get it now! So it's like whenever your around that person, you feel weird?"  
"Sort of. Well for some people yes, but the feeling is more like adrenaline, like your heart starts beating fast and you feel like you can't even speck."

_Flashback_

Gouenji sat in the golden sand behind The Inazuma Japan's lounge, staring at the still sea, watching the sun creep slowly down towards the horizon. He had always loved having some time by himself, just so he could think. He hadn't been able to have some time to himself for awhile because of all the practise he and his team were up to.  
He could a deep breath and closed his eyes, before lying back on the sand and fell asleep.

Gouenji P.O.V

About an hour later, I could faintly hear my name being called.  
"Gouenji... Gouenji... GOUENJI!"  
I opened my eyes, before having them shot widen open when I saw two big brown eyes starting back at me. I got such a fright, I immediately sat up, accidentally hitting the person's forehead with mine.  
"Ow... What was that for?" The person asked, rubbing his head. I couldn't see anything. The sun had gone down so I was finding it hard to see the person's face. I also rubbed my forehead where it was sore. My eyes finally started to adjust to the dark and I was finally able to see who woke me up. When I saw who it was, my heart started to beat incredibly fast. It was Endou (of course).

"Oh sorry Endou. You scared me," I said, still rubbing my forehead while looking down.  
"Yeah, I probably should have woken you up some other way, sorry," he replied. "It you shouldn't be sleeping out here, you could catch a cold, and then you wouldn't be able to play in the next match."  
I stopped rubbing my forehead and looked at Endou. Then he continued, "and we wouldn't be able to win without you," he said smiling. I was surprised about what he had just said. I started to blushed slightly. I was just glad that it was dark so Endou couldn't see.

"Well come on. It's dinner time," he said getting up and extended his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up off the sand. And quickly brushed off the sand from my clothes, then looked at Endou, who started to smile.

He then turned around and started walking towards the lounge as I followed behind. It always felt so weird when Endou and I were by yourselves. I always felt warm inside and it sometimes hurt my chest. I was concentrating so much on my thoughts, that I didn't see the branch sticking up out of the sand, and I accidentally got my foot caught in it, making me trip over. When I hit the ground, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. It felt kind of... Soft, and... Wait... Moving? I looked up and saw that I had fallen right on top of Endou! I must have fallen hard because I knocked him completely over. He was laying in his back while I was laying on his chest.

"Ow..." He moaned. I quickly got up and sat on the ground.  
"Endou I am so sorry... I... I really didn't mean to do that. I mean... I couldn't see where I was going and..."  
"Don't worry about it. I was an accident, right?" He said after sitting up.  
I nodded slightly. We both got up and looked at each other.  
"Come on," Endou said. "And this time, watch where you're going," he said, winking at me. I quickly looked down to hide my embarrassment. Endou continued to walk to the lounge, but I just stood still.

Why did I get so flustered when I fell on Endou? Endou turned around and yelled, "Come on Gouenji!" I snapped out of thought and jogged towards the lounge. 'It's probably nothing,' I thought.

End of flashback

**Ok so basically this fic is going to be tons of flash backs of stuff during the FFI world tournament. I'll try and update as soon as possible! Hope you enjoyed it! See ya! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say the flashback is the day after their match against Knights of Queens, aka their day off. Just wanted to say that because it might be a little unclear. Also I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I was really busy and tired with everything going on in my life, so... Yeah... But anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)**

_End of previous chapter_

_Why did I get so flustered when I fell on Endou? Endou turned around and yelled, "Come on Gouenji!" I snapped out of thought and jogged towards the lounge. 'It's probably nothing,' I thought._

_End of flashback_

Normal

"So everyone feels something different," Gouenji said. Yuuka smiled, finally understanding the first, well... First of many... Meaning of love. But that wasn't the end of her questions.  
"So whenever you're around that person you like, you have weird feelings in your tummy, right?" She asked.  
"Yeah, that's right."  
"Cool I finally understand. But..." She said trailing off.  
"But what?" Gouenji asked, thinking she was done with all the questions.  
"How do you know if they like you back?" She asked. Gouenji stared at her, then looked to the side slightly.  
"Well, that's the thing, you don't. Some people can tell if the person they like likes them back. But for others, they can't at all, and that can make them feel really sad and depressed," Gouenji explained.  
"Why do they feel sad?"  
"Mainly from thinking that they don't have the same feelings for you, that they love someone else, and that can easily make you feel alone, like you're all by yourself."

_Flashback_

Gouenji sat at one of the dinning room tables, staring into his cup of hot chocolate. It was about 7 in the morning, and the rest of the team didn't get up until 8, but Gouenji couldn't get back to sleep once he woke up, just because of his own thoughts, running through his head. He sighed, before hearing someone coming down the stairs. He looked towards the entrance of the dining room and saw Kidou. You could tell he just got up because he wasn't even wearing his cape or goggles, revealing his bright crimson eyes.  
"Good morning Gouenji," he said, before letting out a small yawn.  
Gouenji just gave him a weak smile, then went back to staring at his hot chocolate. Kidou looked at Gouenji with a confused expression, then walked over.

"Hey, what's wrong? And why are you up so early? You're usually one of the last to get up," Kidou said, sitting opposite Gouenji.  
Gouenji looked up at Kidou and replied, "Do you know what day it is?"  
"Um... Thursday?" Kidou said a little confused. Gouenji looked down again with a sad expression. Then Kidou realised what Gouenji was talking about.  
"Oh right. Today is... Endou and Kazemaru's 2 month anniversary..." Kidou said quietly. Gouenji gripped his cup tightly from Kidou's sentence. Kidou looked at his friend in concern. His was the only one on the team that knew about Gouenji's feelings towards the captain. Gouenji was one of his best friends, and they told each other everything, so he knew exactly how he was feeling.

"Gouenji..." Kidou said.  
"Why didn't I listen?"  
"Wait, what?" Kidou asked. "Listen to who?"  
"Myself. Down at the beach a few days again. When Endou came down to wake me up when I was sleeping on the shore. I should had said something. I felt something but I didn't listen."  
Kidou sighed, feeling his friend's frustration.  
"Who would have know that they were dating behind our backs," Kidou commented, chuckling a bit. "Besides, even if you did, it wouldn't have changed anything. They were dating way before we even came to the island."  
"Yeah, but... I still wonder... What would have happened if I said something?" Gouenji said, frowning while still staring into his cup.

Kidou sighed and got up from his sit and walked over to Gouenji, placing his hand on Gouenji's shoulder, before saying, "Look Gouenji, I understand that you must be feeling a bit depressed, but don't feel like you're all alone. You have me, and the others."  
Gouenji looked up and Kidou with a shocked expression, then smiled weakly.  
"Yeah, you're right."  
Kidou smiled back, then yawned again. "I'm going back to bed. You should too. This will probably be our only day off, and you want to have lots of energy," Kidou said, while walking towards the stairs.  
"I probably won't be able to get back to sleep. I'll just stay down here," Gouenji replied.  
"Ok then... I'll see you later," Kidou said. And with that, Kidou went back up stairs to his room. Gouenji's smile faded and his gaze moved down, before he said to himself, "I don't feel alone, I feel betrayed."

_Later that day_

Gouenji walked into his room with bags filled with gifts for his family and friends. Also including a huge stuffed turtle for his beloved little sister. He placed all of his presents on his bed, and went over and opened his window. He watched the quiet sea and setting sun. It was so peaceful. That day off really helped clear his mind. But when he was in town buying all the gifts, he saw Endou and Kazemaru on their 'anniversary' date. That moment he suddenly remembered everything about how he was feeling before, and started to feel depressed again. The feelings he had and knowing that he couldn't express them was agony. But he forgot about it after a while later.  
Gouenji wondered what Endou and Kazemaru were up to now. They told everyone that they won't be back for dinner. They're probably just having fun together. Gouenji also felt so jealous of Kazemaru when those two were spending time together, having fun...

Suddenly Gouenji heard loud banging noises, and even shouting. He looked down on the beach and saw the huge tire attached to the palms trees was moving. Gouenji ran down stairs and to the beach. When he made it to the beach, he saw Endou practising with the tire. He watched him practise for awhile from a distance. He always found it amazing how Endou could stop something that big. After a while, Gouenji remembered that endou should have been on that date with Kazemaru. So... what was he doing here? Gouenji finally decided to go talk to him.

"Endou!" He called out. Endou turned around and smiled, waving back at him, while Gouenji continued to walk over to him.  
"What are you doing he?" Endou asked, puffing but still had a big smile on his face.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. I thought you had that super important date with Kazemaru," Gouenji said, with a hint of jealously in his voice.  
"Yeah, about that..." Endou said, scratching the back of his neck. "The date was cut short."  
Gouenji looked at him in surprise. "Why? What happened? Did something go wrong?"  
"No, no, no... Well... Yeah..." Endou replied, looking down. "We... Well, broke up."  
"What?!" Gouenji said, completely shocked. "What happened? Did you get in a fight?"

"Not really, but I just don't feel the same way I did about him a few months ago. I thought he was the one, but I guess I was wrong," Endou explained, whiling sitting down on the sand. Gouenji stared at him with concern, then sat down next to him.  
"Was he upset?" Gouenji asked after a long pause.  
"A bit, but he felt the same way. We both just didn't have the same feelings anymore."  
"You two are still friends right?" Gouenji asked.  
"Yeah of course."  
"Well, good. That would be way to awkward if you guys just stopped talking to each other."  
Endou started to laugh. "Yeah, I know what you mean."  
They both sighed, and there was a long silence again. But was broken by Endou.  
"There... Was another reason why we broke up," Endou said quietly.  
Gouenji looked in Endou's direction. "What was it? If you don't mind me asking."  
"Well, I have feelings for someone else." Endou said.

Gouenji's P.O.V

My heart sank. Although it was incredibly mean, I was happy that Endou was single, but now he loved someone? I can't believe this. Maybe I should just give up.

"I want to tell them how I feel but I can't find the right way to say it," Endou continued. I couldn't bare this anymore. If I can't win, then I should at least help him out.  
"Endou, you shouldn't be afraid about being rejected," I replied.  
Endou looked at me, his eyes wide open. "What? I did say I was scared or anything."  
"Please Endou, I've know you for too long. I can tell how your feeling," I said smirking, knowing I was right. Endou blushed a bit from embarrassment, then smiled.  
"Ok, you're right. But what should I do?" He asked, his voice becoming all serious.  
"Well, you should just tell them how you truly feel. I mean, if they like you back, then they'll be happy that you feel the same way towards them," I explained.  
"Really?" Endou asked. I nodded slightly.  
"Well in that case... Gouenji...I..."

Endou's P.O.V

"Gouenji!" I heard. We both looked towards the lounge and saw Kidou. "Gouenji! Can come help me set up the tables for dinner?!" He yelled.  
"Ok, I'll be right there!" Gouenji yelled back, before looking back at me. "Sorry, what were you going to say?"  
I looked at him, then said, "Oh it's nothing," while smiling.  
"Oh... Ok... Well I'll see you at dinner then," he replied before standing up and walking back to the lounge. I watched him walk away, until he disappeared into the lounge.  
I sighed heavily. "Damn, why couldn't I say it? Well, next time for sure."

_End of flashback_

**Sorry it's so late, and sorry for the short chapter. God, I feel really bad because I feel like I'm making Kazemaru the bad guy in all my fics. I do like him though. **

**Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter and I'll try and update as soon as possible!  
See you guys next time! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter ready to go!  
But before we start, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for all your support and kind reviews on all my fics. Special mention to RoseShine76, AyasumiMamera, Angel of Dark Heaven, SapphireSpade, Lily Mon'Roe, Rooz990, NemesisGodessofRevenge, Kimi Miyamoto Emiri, and especially Shirubia for all your reviews. I love reading them and I'm really happy that you like them, and to everyone who are following me and my stories. You all are the sweetest 3  
Oh, and I am sooooo sorry this chapter took so long! I was really busy with school and I honestly couldn't think of anything for this chapter :P but its done, so I hope you enjoy it :)**

_End of previous chapter_

_I looked at him, then said, "Oh it's nothing," while smiling.  
"Oh... Ok... Well I'll see you at dinner then," he replied before standing up and walking back to the lounge. I watched him walk away, until he disappeared into the lounge.  
I sighed heavily. "Damn, why couldn't I say it? Well, next time for sure."_

_End of flashback_

Normal P.O.V

"So lots of people feel lonely because the person they like likes someone else?" Yuuka asked.  
Gouenji sighed, then answered, "Yes Yuuka, I just told you."  
"Sorry," she said feeling guilty. "Onii-chan, has those things ever happened to you?"  
Gouenji stared at his little sister in shock. "Um... No, no, no. Why do you ask?"  
"Because you know a lot about this stuff. I was just thinking," she replied with a smile.  
Gouenji sighed with relief. If she found out that all of the stuff he was telling her was his own experiences, then she would want every little detail. And she's too young for that!

"Ok I'm ready," she then said.  
"Ready for what?"  
"For another lesson," she said excitedly.  
"You want more?" Gouenji asked, a little annoyed. He was getting a little tired of all this explaining.  
"Please?" She begged.  
"Fine. Only a little more," Gouenji replied. He wasn't sick of Yuuka, he was just running out of things to tell her. After, once again, trying to think of something to say, Yuuka asked, "How do you tell someone you like them?"  
Gouenji froze, his eyes widen with surprise. He looked at her before saying, "Why do you want to know that? Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked smirking.

Yuuka blushed. "Onii-chan!" She squealed. Gouenji chuckled from her reaction.  
"I'm only teasing you," he said still laughing. After he finished laughing, he thought though his response.  
"Ok, when you want to tell someone you like them you have to be very clear and direct," Gouenji explained, suddenly becoming all serious.  
"What do you mean by clear?" Yuuka asked.  
"Well, when it comes to love, many people can feel confused and annoyed. To some people, it's like love is some completely different language that they've never heard before. To others, they feel too embarrassed confessing their feelings. And again, some people feel worried about who they fall in love, like their family and friends will disagree to their choice? Simple things like that."  
"Really?" Yuuka asked, a bit confused. Gouenji nodded.  
"But what if you tell them, but they don't feel the same way?" Yuuka asked. This questions where non stop!  
"Tragically, some people do get rejected, but..." Gouenji stopped. Yuuka looked at her older brother, eager to know what he was going to say next. "But...?"  
"But... If they love you back, only a little bit, you feel like nothing else in the world matters anymore."

_Flashback_

Inazuma Japan sat in the dining room of the lounge, all staring at their dinners. No one was speaking. The team had just lost to Argentina and they were all feeling really tired and a little depressed from the match. They also felt guilty from being defeated, even though Endou, Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma told them that it wasn't their fault.  
"Ok everyone! We have something special for you!" Haruna said from the kitchen. The mangers all came out with a huge tray loaded with large bowls of ice cream. Everyone looked up, soon having their glum face disappear having seen the ice cream. They all jumped out of they sits and ran towards the girls.  
"Hold it!" Aki shouted. The boys all stopped dead in their tracks.  
"Go sit down and we'll give you a bowl each."

XxxxxX

The girls smiled at each other, watching the boys happily eat their ice cream, finally talking and laughing with each other, having a good time. It was like they had all forgotten about the match earlier that day. Well, everyone except Gouenji. He felt the most guilty about it, mostly because he didn't figure out a way to get past Argentina's defence sooner.  
Endou was sitting opposite him, and saw he hadn't even touched his ice cream.  
"Hey Gouenji, you feeling alright? You haven't even picked up your spoon yet," Endou asked, with a mouth full of ice cream.

"I'm not in the mood for ice cream," Gouenji replied, dead serious.  
"You sure? It will make you feel a lot better," Endou said back after swallowing the ice cream in his mouth.  
Gouenji angrily gritted his teeth. "I can't believe this," he said to himself.  
"What?"  
Gouenji stood up, causing his chair to fall back onto the ground. Everyone stopped talking and looked in Gouenji's direction.  
"Out of everyone here, I didn't expect you to be so relaxed about this," Gouenji stated loudly.  
"Wait, what are you talking about Gouenji?" Endou asked, a little shocked.  
"Endou, we just lost. If we lose again we'll be out of the tournament for good. I thought you would be making us practise till we dropped, but no. We're eating ice cream like little kids instead!" Gouenji shout furiously.

Everyone, even the Coach was completely frozen with shock from Gouenji's remark.  
"Well sooooorry for not being as perfect as you," Tsunami said while crossing his arms, a little offended.  
"Wait Gouenji. Today was a hard match. Everyone needs some time off," Endou replied standing up and walking over to Gouenji's side of the table, placing his hand on his shoulder.  
Gouenji pushed Endou's hand off his shoulder, and stormed out of the dining room, and headed up stairs to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell is his problem?" Fudou asked.  
"How should I know?" Hiroto replied.  
Everyone looked at each other, exchanging worried and surprised looks.  
"I'll go talk to him," Toramaru said, beginning to stand up.  
"Wait," Hijikata said, stopping him by grabbing his wrist. "Maybe Endou should go talk to him."  
"Me?" Endou asked, pointing to himself.  
"Endou, if you don't already know, Gouenji's one of those guys who doesn't like to talk about his feelings to others. Trust me, I know. You're one of his close friends, he can trust you with that kind of stuff," Said Hijikata.  
Endou was a little confused, but understood what hijikata was talking about. He nodded to Hijikata while smiling.  
"Ok, I'll go talk to him," Endou replied, before leaving the dining room.

Everything went silent, before Toramaru wined, "NO! I wanted to talk to Gouenji-san!" Still trying to brake free from Hijikata, who was still holding his wrist. Everyone started to laugh, but still were all thinking about what was going on with Gouenji.

Up stairs

Endou finally made it to the top floor, and walked down the corridor to Gouenji's room. He was about to knock on his door, but heard a loud noise coming from inside. He stopped, just to listen what was going on. There was another loud noise, then a crashing sound like something smashing in a million pieces. Endou's heart skipped a beat after that smashing noise, and quickly ran into Gouenji's room.

Endou's eyes widen at the sight of Gouenji's room. The bedside table was almost broken in half, the window was cracked, their was soccer ball marks on the walls, the mattress on Gouenji's bed was flipped over and the vase of flowers was broken on the floor, with Gouenji sitting on the ground leaning against his flipped mattress.  
"What the...?" Endou said completely speechless. Gouenji looked at Endou with anger in his eyes.  
"Leave me alone Endou," he said.  
Endou looked around Gouenji's room again, ignoring his last comment.  
"Looks like you've been hiding a lot of anger, huh?" Endou said, laughing a bit. He looked back at Gouenji who was not amused. Although Gouenji was angry, Endou could tell he was upset about something.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Endou asked, closing the door behind him and sitting down next to Gouenji. "You seem upset. Is something wrong?"  
Gouenji's anger faded, and he turned his head so he was looking down at the broken vase in front of him.  
"I couldn't do it," he said softly.  
"Couldn't do what?" Endou asked.  
"I couldn't win. I'm supposed to be the ace striker. But... I couldn't do it," Gouenji said clenching his fists.  
"Wait, are you talking about the match against Argentina today?" Endou asked.  
Gouenji nodded slightly, still having his head down.  
"Just because your our ace doesn't mean you have to make all the goals," Endou said smiling, trying to make his friend feel better.  
"You don't get it," he said shaking his head. "Because I'm the ace, everyone on the team expects me to figure out all the defence patterns and try to figure out a way to get past them."

"But that's not just you. Kidou always helps with that," Endou replied.  
"Like today?" Gouenji said sharply.  
Endou stopped. "Well..." He continued. "That doesn't matter. You still managed to score a goal. Not to mention the first ever goal anyone has ever scored against Argentina in this tournament," Endou said. "That's a pretty big thing."  
"I guess, but..." Gouenji said.  
"But what?"  
Gouenji picked up a rose that was resting on the floor with the broken pieces of glass from the vase.  
"Like I said before, we lost. If we lose again, then we'll all be sent back home," Gouenji explained while playing around with the rose. "It would be like all of this... Was for nothing. The training, the injuries, you convincing my father..."  
"Wait, what? Me convincing your father?" Endou asked confused. "But I heard, back on the day of the finals that your dad was ok with all of this."  
"Endou, the reason he let me play soccer in the world tournament was because you talked to him," Gouenji said, finally turning his attention to Endou.  
"Wait, I'm really confused," Endou said, trying to figure things out.  
"Endou, I'm here because of you. I'm here playing soccer with you, and the others, against the world, all because of you," Gouenji explained firmly.  
"Really? All because... Of me?" Endou asked.

Gouenji's P.O.V

"Yes," I told him. I took a deep breath then continued. "Endou, if I had never met you in the first place, then I won't have continued playing soccer. I would have stopped altogether because of Yuuka's accident."  
Endou was completely shocked. "Um... I'm sure you would have started playing soccer again after Yuuka-chan woke up," he said, laughing nervously, scratching the back of his head while he turned away. I could see it on his face that he was embarrassed.  
"No Endou," I said. "Believe me, you do not know how lucky I am to have met you. I was miserable before I met you."  
"Wait, are you serious?" Endou asked turning to face me.  
I nodded.

Endou's P.O.V

"Well... Then... There's something I need to tell you," I said, slowly inching my hand closer and closer towards Gouenji's, before putting my hand on top of his. Gouenji looked down at my hand and blushed slightly.  
"Endou... What are you..."  
"Remember down at the beach a few days ago," I interrupted. "The day I broke up with Kazemaru because I told you I loved someone else?"  
Gouenji's expression dropped. "Yeah?"  
"I never told you who that was," I said. I had to tell him now.  
"Endou, really. You don't have to tell me it's fine," he replied looking away.  
"No Gouenji I want to tell you," I said. This was the most serious I've ever been in my life. Just say it, you have to tell him.

Gouenji's P.O.V

This is so frustrating. I don't care who you love Endou. Wait, if I tell him how I feel before he tells me who he loves then he won't be angry, I hope. I just have to say, it's my only chance.

Endou's P.O.V

Just three words. Three little words. You've said to Kazemaru, you can say it to Gouenji easily.

Gouenji P.O.V

How hard can it be?

Endou P.O.V

Come on Mamoru! Man up and say it!

Gouenji P.O.V

Ok, say it on the count of three...

Endou's P.O.V

One...

Gouenji's P.O.V

Two...

Endou's P.O.V

THREE!...

Normal P.O.V

They both thought together. Gouenji quickly turned around to face Endou. "I love you!" they both shouted to each other at the same time. Just at that moment, the door flow open, with Toramaru and Hijikata falling into Gouenji's room onto the ground. Both Endou and Gouenji screamed from shock.

"Oh... Hey you guys," Toramaru said sheepishly, still lying of the floor.  
"Gosh Toramaru, you scared us," Endou said before laughing.  
"Sorry about that. Toramaru was eager to..." Hijikata started, but stopped all of a sudden.  
"What is it?" Endou asked.  
Both Hijikata and Toramaru were silent as they stared at both Endou and Gouenji.  
"Endou..." Gouenji whispered.  
"Hm...?" Endou replied. Endou suddenly remembered that he was still squeezing Gouenji's hand. Endou quickly released Gouenji's hand and started acting like nothing happened.

Hijikata looked at his teammates' blushing faces with confusion, but finally caught on. He smiled before saying, "Come on Toramaru."  
"What? Why? Where are we going?" Toramaru asked before being pushed out of the room by Hijikata. He turned back to Endou and Gouenji and said, "Don't worry, I'll stop him from coming in again." And left. Both Endou and Gouenji were stunned as they stared at the door.

"Well that was weird," Endou said, braking the silence. "Anyway... Um... Gouenji, about before, I was just..." Endou said, trying to find the right words to say.  
"It was me..."  
Endou looked in Gouenji direction. "What?"  
Gouenji was staring straight ahead. "It was me. Down on the beach, you said you... Loved someone else... It was me," Gouenji couldn't speck properly.  
"Yeah, it was... I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was just... Worried that you liked someone else and that it would be really awkward if I told you how I felt," Endou explained.  
Gouenji looked at Endou.  
"Endou... I felt the exact way about you..." Gouenji said smiling slightly.  
"What!? You did? Why did you tell me!?" Endou asked, giving his full attention to Gouenji.  
"I thought, after you broke up with Kazemaru that day, that you loved someone else on the team..." Gouenji said.

Endou stared at Gouenji, then all of a sudden started to laugh. And so did Gouenji. They both laughed together about how stupid they both felt. After they finished, Endou asked,  
"You still angry about the match today?"  
"What match?" Gouenji replied smirking.  
Endou smiled from Gouenji response. 'Would this be the right time to... Kiss him?' Endou thought. He sighed softly. "Gouenji...?"  
"Hm?" He replied. Endou placed his hand on Gouenji's shoulder so he was fully turned towards him, closed his eyes and slowly moved towards Gouenji. Gouenji immediately blushed, but he wanted this more than anything else in the world, so he closed his eyes as well.  
They were close enough to feel each other's breath against their lips, before they bedroom door opened again.  
"Hey are you two alright in here?" It was Kidou and Hiroto.

Gouenji saw them first and pushed Endou away quickly, knocking him over.  
Kidou and Hiroto were in shock. "Oh... Sorry about that... We should have knocked..." Said Hiroto.  
"We'll just go," Kidou said, as they both left closing the door behind them.  
"For god sake..." Gouenji said to himself, face palming.  
"Why couldn't you have warned me you were going to do that?" Endou asked, slowly sitting back up while rubbing the back of his head.  
"They caught me off guard," Gouenji replied quickly.  
Endou looked at the door, then looked back and said, "You REALLY need a lock for your door."

It was silent, but suddenly Gouenji started to laugh, and so did Endou. They laughed for a few minutes before calming down, then Endou asked, "Hey, do you want to go out with me?"  
Gouenji instantly stopped laughing and stared at Endou. This question caught Gouenji completely by surprised.  
"Wait... You mean like a date?"  
"Yep. Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Endou asked, with a huge smile.  
"Um... Sure... I mean... Of course, I'd love to," Gouenji replied smiling with Endou.  
Endou grabbed Gouenji's hand again, and rested his head on Gouenji's shoulder. Gouenji just closed his eyes and rested his head against Endou's.  
"I love you," Endou said.  
"I love you too," Gouenji said softly.  
It was only three words, yet they made Gouenji feel alive. And with that, Gouenji finally felt like he won.

**DONE! Oh my god... That took FOREVER! I'm using caps BECAUSE I MEAN IT! Haha! Anyways sorry again that took almost a month... :P so sorry to keep you waiting. I'll try and update in the next few days or week or something...  
Until next time! BYE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup everyone! More EnGou love for all! ^q^  
It's finally time for the date! WOOH! I'M PUMP! I hope you are too. This was really fun writing this chapter because... Well... You'll see why... Hehehe**

_End of previous chapter_

_"Yep. Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Endou asked, with a huge smile.  
"Um... Sure... I mean... Of course, I'd love to," Gouenji replied smiling with Endou.  
Endou grabbed Gouenji's hand again, and rested his head on Gouenji's shoulder. Gouenji just closed his eyes and rested his head against Endou's.  
"I love you," Endou said.  
"I love you too," Gouenji said softly.  
It was only three words, yet they made Gouenji feel alive. And with that, Gouenji finally felt like he won._

_End of flashback_

Normal P.O.V

"Wow! That sounds so cool! I can't wait to fall in love," Yuuka said while day dreaming.  
"Ok Yuuka, whatever you say. But not until you're older."  
"What do you mean by that?" She asked, snapping out of her daydream. "It would be so cool to be in love with someone else. My own Prince... He would buy me flowers and chocolates every day, kiss me whenever I wanted and always tell me he loves me."  
Gouenji started to chuckle from hearing his little sister's fantasy.

"Why are you laughing?" Yuuka snapped. "I'm not being funny!"  
"I'm not laughing at you Yuuka," Gouenji said. "I'm laughing because you're cute."  
Yuuka blushed, grabbed a pillow and held it in front of her face to hide her embarrassment.  
"You're mean..." She said behind the pillow.  
Gouenji smiled at her, and pulled the pillow away. "Do you want to know more?" He asked.  
Yuuka's face instantly lit up. "YES! Of course I do!" She shouted, while moving closer to her brother, sitting right next to him. "I'm ready. What's next?"  
"Well lets see. What do you want to learn about?" He asked.

Yuuka thought for a while, then answered. "When you do tell someone you like them, and they like you back too, what happens next? What do you do?"  
"Basically you just spend time together, just the two of you," Gouenji explained.  
"But what exactly?" Yuuka asked, again eager to know.  
"It could be many different things, like going to the movies, going out for lunch together, simple things like that."  
"But that's boring. You just do that with normal friends," Yuuka said disappointed.  
"Well yes you can. But the person you love is still your friend of course, so doing those things are normal. But because you feel differently about each other, doing those simple things with each other can feel like a lot more."

_Flashback_

Gouenji slowly opened his eyes, having the light coming from his window shining onto his face. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and brushed his messy hair out of his face before getting up and going over to his window. He opened it fully, letting in a cool breeze. He rested his arms on the window sill and looked out over the ocean. Something about today was special. Sure it was the day after their match against Ichinose, Domon and the America team, but it was something more exciting, well to Gouenji anyway.

He quickly got dressed and went down stairs to the dining room for breakfast. Everyone was already up and eating breakfast. Gouenji went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal, then went over and sat with Kidou, Hijikata, Hiroto, Someoka and Fubuki.  
"Today's the big day, huh?" Hijikata said while smiling. Gouenji nodded, trying hard not to smile like an idiot from how excited he was.  
"You nervous?" Hiroto asked.  
"Hiroto, what are you talking about? Gouenji is never nervous about anything," Someoka said, not even giving Gouenji a second to answer.  
"I was just asking," Hiroto snapped back.  
"Well... Is it ok to be nervous?" Gouenji asked, trying to be heard over Hiroto and Someoka's argument.  
"See. I told you," Hiroto said to Someoka.  
"Shut up," Someoka said.  
Fubuki got up and moved over to sit next to Gouenji. "You don't have to feel ashamed about being nervous. It's just natural."  
Gouenji sighed. "I know it's normal to be a little nervous, but I'm panicking."

"Wow Gouenji, out of everyone in the world, I wouldn't image you to be worried about something this little," Fudou said as he walked past their table.  
"Fudou!" Kidou yelled angrily.  
Gouenji frowned at Fudou from his remark. But he was right. He lowered his head slightly.  
"Gouenji, don't worry. How about... we help you get ready then?" Fubuki asked with excitement. Gouenji looked back up at his teammates.  
"You would really help me?" He asked.  
"Of course. You've been wanting this day to happen for ages. We'll help anyway we can," Hijikata said smiling.  
Gouenji's face lit up. "Thanks you guys."

Later on...

It was finally time. Finally time for what Gouenji was waiting for for so long. It was finally time for his and Endou's date. As promised, Fubuki, Kidou, Hiroto, Hijikata and Someoka all helped with getting Gouenji ready. They helped him with clothes, shoes, and even his hair. And now, time to meet up with Endou.  
"Are you sure this looks ok?"  
"Positive. Don't worry Gouenji-kun, you look great. Endou won't be able to take his eyes of you," Fubuki said. "Now go on."  
Fubuki pushed him out of his room into the corridor. "Hey!" Gouenji said as the door closed behind him. He slowly turned and walked over to the stairs, then stopped. He looked down one last time at what he was wearing. "I hope he likes it," he thought to himself.  
"Gouenji! You ready!?" Endou yelled from downstairs. Gouenji took one more deep breath then walked down stairs.

Down stairs

Endou was looking at his reflection in the glass framed picture on the wall, fixing his hair and clothes so he looked his best for his date. His heart was beating a billion miles an hour, and he felt like he was going to pass out any second from how nervous he was. And the date hadn't even started yet. He looked down at his clothes. He was wearing light grey pants and a yellow t-shirt under a green 'jocks' jacket, with of course his casual orange headband. "I think this looks ok," he thought, having second thoughts about what he was wearing.

Suddenly he heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked up, having his eyes shot wide open. It was Gouenji, wearing a white buttoned shirt, still unbuttoned near the bottom with his collar sticking up as usual, black skinny jeans, brown lace up boots and a crimson coloured jacket, with a strand on his hair flicked over his face, and to Endou, he looked hot!  
"Hey Endou," Gouenji said, walking closer to Endou, who was still stuck in a trance staring at Gouenji.  
"You ok Endou?" Gouenji asked.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. You look good... Really good..." Endou said smiling nervously while blushing.  
"Thanks. So do you," Gouenji replied, looking away blushing slightly.  
Endou looked up at the top of the stairs, finding almost the whole team there watching them.  
"I can see you guys," he said. Gouenji turned around to see. They all were caught by surprised, and quickly moved back out of sight.  
"Those guys," Endou said laughing slightly. "Well, you ready?" He asked, extending his hand out to Gouenji.  
Gouenji looked at Endou, then smiled, taking his hand. "Of course."  
"Then lets go," Endou said, dragging Gouenji out the door.

XxxxxxxX

Endou and Gouenji finally made it to the main tourist area of the island. There were an insane amount of people, manly soccer maniacs from different countries, wearing their team's soccer uniform, but that didn't bother either of them.  
"So... what do you want to do?" Endou asked.  
"Hm? You want me to choice?" Gouenji asked back. Endou nodded.  
"Of course. I'm good with anything you pick."  
Gouenji looked around, searching for ideas. "Do you want to see a movie?" He asked.  
"Yay! That sound great! Good thinking," Endou replied excitedly. He grab Gouenji's hand again and pulled him towards the cinema.

In the movie

The movie was almost over, and Endou was feeling a little disappointed. He thought going to see a movie would be the perfect place for a little 'making out', from the fact that he hadn't even kissed Gouenji yet, not even when he told him he loved him. He even made sure they got sits way up the back so no one could see them, but still no luck. He also picked a really sappy romance movie to get them in the mode, but he had no idea what was going on, though he didn't really care.

He tried making a move countless times during the movie as well, but every attempted was really bad timing. He tried putting his arm around Gouenji shoulder so they could cuddle, but Gouenji got up to go to the bathroom. He tried holding his hand, but when he tried to grab it, Gouenji either moved it or grabbed some popcorn or his drink. It was really starting to annoy him, so he just gave up, and sat there on the edge of falling asleep.

"Hey Endou..."  
Endou suddenly woke up after hearing his name. "Huh? Wha...?" Endou said looking around, forgetting where he was.  
"You feel asleep. Are you ok?" Gouenji asked softly.  
Endou turned to Gouenji. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I get tired when I get bored."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. This movie is terrible," Gouenji whispered.  
Endou smiled showing a sign that he agreed, then turned his attention back to the screen.  
"You sure you're ok?" Gouenji asked again.  
"Yeah..." Endou replied, looking upset. Gouenji could easily tell he wasn't happy, and he had a pretty good idea way, having noticing all of his attempts of 'making a move'. So he decided to make him feel better.

He placed his hand on Endou's leg, slowly rubbing up and down on his thigh, making Endou instantly jump. "Um... Gouenji? What are you... Doing?" Endou whispered, trying hard to keep his voice down.  
"You looked sad. So I thought this would make you feel better," Gouenji said, smirking slightly.  
Endou was incredibly happy, finally getting some action, and also because he wasn't the one who made the first move.  
"Do you like it?" Gouenji whispered in Endou's ear seductively. Endou blushed from embarrassment. Gouenji knew he loved it, and him teasing him like that is only making it harder for him not to lose control and jump on him.  
Gouenji decided to see how long Endou could resist if he kept teasing him, so he moved the arm rest in between their sits and moved closer to Endou. He then placed his hand on Endou's right cheek so he wouldn't pull away and gently kissed him on the cheek.

Endou's face lit up bright red, so he was glad the cinema was in complete darkness. He couldn't take it any more. Gouenji was definitely taking full advantage of this situation. He grabbed Gouenji's hand that was still resting on his right cheek and turned his head to face Gouenji. Then he put his arm over Gouenji's shoulder and pulled him closer.  
Gouenji chuckled softly, finally braking him. They both closed their eyes, and moved closer and closer. Their lips brushed against each other slightly before they heard, "Will you two be quiet back here?"

The lady in front of them had turned around from her sit, angry from over hearing everything they had both said. They quickly moved away from each other and sat back properly in their sits. "Sorry miss," they both said.  
"Well good. Some people are trying to watch the movie," she snapped, before finally turning back around.  
Endou looked at the back of the women's head, completely annoyed from being interrupt. "Stupid lady," he said under his breath. He looked back at Gouenji, who was just looking down and his hands. Endou was so annoyed. He was so close to kissing Gouenji for the first time, and what was better was Gouenji was basically pleading for it.

Suddenly all the lights in the cinema lit up, and the credits scrolled up on the screen.  
"Oh... The movies over already?" Endou said.  
Gouenji stood up and brushed all the crumbs from his clothes, then turned to Endou.  
"I have something else we can do, come on."

XxxxxxxX

They were now outside of a near by ice cream store, eating their ice creams in silence. It was too awkward for the two of them from what just happened in the cinema.  
"Well wasn't that a mood killer in the cinemas huh?" Endou said desperately trying to make conversation.  
"Yeah," Gouenji replied not even showing an sign of emotion.

Endou's P.O.V

He seems really pissed off about being interrupted. I can't blame him. I'm as annoyed as him.

Gouenji's P.O.V

That annoying lady. Why did she have to interrupt us? And I was trying really hard too.

Normal P.O.V

A few minutes later, both Endou and Gouenji had finished their ice creams, but Endou still had half of his on his face.  
"Um... Endou..." Gouenji said.  
"Hm?" Endou turned to face him, still having no idea about the ice cream. Gouenji began to chuckle from his cluelessness.  
"You've got some..." He said pointing to his own face for direction. Endou still had no clue. So Gouenji decided to tease him again. He shifted closer to him, leaned in and licked the ice cream off his face. Endou finally understood what he meant, but couldn't think straight from what was going on.  
When Gouenji stopped, Endou turned to Gouenji with a 'that was unexpected' face.  
Gouenji licked his lips, before asking, "Want to continue what we left off in the cinema?"  
Endou was still confused by what just happened, but nodded. Gouenji placed his hand on Endou's, and once again, moved inches closer to each other.

"Um... Excuse me?"  
They both stopped and looked up to who was standing in front of them. It was a small group of teenage girls about their age, holding cameras and notebooks with pens.  
"Um... Hi. You guys are Endou Mamoru and Gouenji Shuuya from Inazuma Japan, right?" The girl standing in front asked.  
"Um..." Endou said looking at Gouenji in confusion. "Yeah, that's us."  
All the girls looked at each other, giggling and exchanging excited looks.  
"Well... Um... Is it ok if we get your autographs and take some pictures?" She asked, extending her notebook out to them.  
"Huh? Oh... Sure. We'd be happy to," Endou replied.

Later on...

After signing every girls' notebook, getting their picture with all of them and getting a hug from each girl about ten times, they finally waved goodbye to their fans and sat back down.  
"I'm starting to think the world doesn't want us to be together," Endou said, laughing.  
"Yeah probably," Gouenji said looking up into the sky.  
Endou watched Gouenji, then looked up too.  
"Hey..." He said suddenly.  
"Hm?" Gouenji replied still looking up.  
Endou quickly stood up and said, "I know what we can do next!"  
"What is it?" Gouenji asked, standing up next to him.  
"It's a surprise."

To be continued...

_Start of next chapter_

_"I don't know about this..."  
"Come on. Trust me ok?"  
"But I've never done something like this before Endou."  
"You worry too much Gouenji. Just listen and do what I do... Ok?"_

**Gasp! What will happen next!? Well I'm not gonna say! Hehehe!  
I'm just saying, if I had added what I wanted in this chapter it would have been INSANELY long.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon, I hope... No promises... :P  
Anyway, see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 2 of the date! Can't wait! Haters gonna hate! Hehe sorry couldn't help myself... XD  
Lets begin shall we?! WOOH! \^o^/**

_Start of previous chapter_

_"I don't know about this..."  
"Come on. Trust me ok?"  
"But I've never done something like this before Endou."  
"You worry too much Gouenji. Just listen and do what I do... Ok?"_

Back to flashback...

Endou took Gouenji's hand. "Ready?"  
"I guess..." Gouenji replied unsure.  
"Good enough. Ok... One... Two... THREE!"

Endou pulled Gouenji across the burning sand and into the cool water, both carrying surf boards with them. They paddled out far enough so they could easily float but still not be able to touch the bottom of the sea.  
"Endou I still don't know about this. I've never surfed before and I'm probably terrible," Gouenji complained as they sat up on their boards.  
"Oh come on Gouenji. You have to at least give it a shot. I was really bad when I first tried but I got it in the end. And besides, Tsunami taught me, and he's a really good surfer," Endou said.  
Gouenji paused, still not convinced, but finally gave in and said, "Ok fine, I'll give it a shot. But only one time."  
"Ok, whatever you say," Endou said shrugging his shoulders. "So, first thing to do is to get good speed from the wave. Then in one quick motion, move onto your knees and then stand up."

"That seems harder than it sounds."  
"Well... It is a bit. How about I show you?" Endou suggested, before laying back down on his board and paddling out further. When he stopped to turn around, and huge wave was forming behind him. He looked behind him, then started paddling. When the wave hit his feet, he quickly moved onto his knees and then stood up. He then just let the wave push him along as he controlled his direction while smiling.  
"Wow, he's pretty good," Gouenji thought as he watched.  
When the wave crashed, Endou paddled back to Gouenji.  
"See? Not that hard," Endou said.  
"Easy for you to say that. It looked pretty hard to me," Gouenji said a little frustrated.  
"You keep saying it's hard, even though you haven't even tried it yet. Go on," Endou said pointing towards another wave forming. Gouenji sighed, then lay down on his board and starting paddling towards the wave.

He turned around, and thought through what Endou just did. "Ok, first you need speed. Then when the water touches your feet, try and stand up."  
He looked behind him. The wave was getting pretty close.  
"Start paddling!" Endou called out.  
Gouenji turned back around and started to paddle. It was way harder with the current of the wave pulling him backwards. When the wave hit his feet, he knew it was time. He put his hands on either side of the board and pushed his chest up, bringing in his knees and tried to stand. He got on his feet, and slowly tried to stand, but fell back after a few seconds, having the wave crash over him.

"Oh crap," Endou said, as he quickly paddled over to him. He could see the board, but no Gouenji anyway.  
"Gouenji! You ok?!" He called out, looking for a response. It went quiet for a while, then only a few metres away from him, he saw bubbles raising from under the water, and then saw Gouenji brake the surface gasping for air. Endou sighed with relief as Gouenji swam back over to his board.  
"Are you ok?" Endou asked.  
Gouenji got back up on his board and looked towards Endou, his spiky hair completely dredged, covering his face. He slicked it back, giving him a totally different hair style to what Endou was used to.  
"Wow Gouenji..."  
"Hm?"  
"Your hair... It's so different," Endou said, surprised by Gouenji's new appearance. "I've never seen your hair that way before. It looks good..."  
"Why thank you," he replied sarcastically. "I told you I was terrible."

Endou just remember about the surfing. "Are you kidding? That was awesome!" Endou shouted. "Seriously, you're a million times better than when I first did it."  
"Thanks but I was still pretty bad."  
"You just have to keep trying. Don't worry, you'll get it."

XxxxxxxX

Gouenji had tried about another five times, non of them being successful. He now had his arms hanging over his board, his body still in the water while panting.  
Endou couldn't help but laugh.  
"You're having fun aren't you?" Gouenji asked.  
"Sorry sorry. You just look so funny when you're annoyed."  
Gouenji frowned and looked away. Endou then realised he must have used the wrong words.  
"Ok, how about we do a wave together?" He asked.  
Gouenji turned back around and replied, "That's probably a bad idea. I'll just end up running into you and knocking you off your board."  
"I bet you won't. And besides, it's way more fun riding waves together."  
Gouenji got back on his board, still panting slightly.  
"Come on. It'll be fun."  
Endou lay down and paddled further out. Gouenji watched him for a while, then finally followed. They stopped and turned around ready for the next wave. It started to form, and from the size of it metres away, it was going to be a big one. Endou looked at Gouenji with excitement. "Ready?"  
"No..." Gouenji replied.  
"Too late now," Endou said smiling. He quickly looked back again then shouted, "GO!"

They both began to paddle as hard as they could. Like before, the wave hit their feet, and they started to stand up. Endou was already up when Gouenji looked at him. He took a deep breath, and moved his knees, then finally his feet to stand up. When he tried to stand, he wobbled a bit, but got his balance. He was finally surfing!  
"Endou!" He called out smiling.  
Endou looked to him and shouted "Yes! You got it!" He then quickly looked behind him at the wave, then shouted, "Follow me!" Before turning his board and travelling on the wave to the left. Gouenji was confused but followed.

"Stay near the side of the wave!" Endou shouted when Gouenji was behind him. He still had no idea what was going on, and was afraid if Endou wanted to do something weird he would fall off his board again. Suddenly Endou slowed his board down so he was surfing next to Gouenji, almost making Gouenji crash into him.  
"Hey Gouenji, look up," he said. Gouenji looked up and was completely surprised to see that they were in the tube of the wave, with the sun shining through the water onto them.  
"Wow! Is this what you wanted me to see!?" Gouenji shouted to Endou so he was heard.  
"Yep! I've only been in a tube once before, and I wanted you to see how cool it was! That's what I wanted from the beginning!" Endou shouted back.  
Gouenji was surprised that Endou went all out, teaching him how to surf just so he could see this. He looked to his side and ran his hand along the wall of water. "I have to admit Endou, this is pretty cool!" Gouenji shouted.  
Endou smirked. "Told you so!"

XxxxxxxX

"What did I tell you?" Endou said as the two of them walked into the shore dragging their boards, with the sun setting behind them. "Was that fun, or was that fun?"  
"Ok ok, you got me. I had fun," Gouenji admitted. "I did enjoy that a lot more than I first thought."  
"I knew you'd love it!" Endou happily said.  
They walked over to the back of the lounge and rested the surf boards against the wall.  
"Hey Endou," Gouenji said. "I had a lot of fun today."  
Endou looked in Gouenji direction. "Yeah, so did I. The waves were really good."  
"Not just the surfing, I had fun all day," Gouenji explained. "I really enjoyed myself."  
"Oh right, yeah I did too. Today was awesome," Endou agreed. "But... it sucks that we kept getting... interrupted."  
Gouenji was a little confused. "With what?"  
"You know, in the movies with that lady, and those fan girls when we were having ice cream," Endou tried to explain.

"You mean when we were... About to kiss?"  
"Yes when we were about to kiss!" Endou snapped.  
"Then why are you so mad? It's not a big deal," Gouenji said.  
"Not a big deal? Gouenji weren't you feeling the same?"  
"Of course. I was annoyed that we kept getting interpreted, but I don't see why you're getting so angry at me."

Endou's P.O.V

I stopped. He was right. I was taking all my frustrations from today out on him.  
"Gouenji... Im sorry but... You don't know how madly in love I am with you. From the first second I met you, I knew that we were meant to be together," I explained.  
"Endou, really. I know how you feel. You already told me."  
"No Gouenji I didn't. I did tell you, but not everything." I turned my head to look out at at the reflection of the sun over the ocean. "I never told you why I started dating Kazemaru"  
"You don't need to," Gouenji replied, sounding disinterested after hearing Kazemaru's name again.  
"Yes I do," Endou said quickly. "It was because of you."  
Gouenji froze, completely speechless. "Wh... What?"

"I said it before, ever since I first met you... when I first saw you, I had feelings for you. But you didn't show any way that you felt the same about me. It felt really lonely knowing that we weren't going to be more than good friends. Then when you left the team when we were fighting Aliea Academy, I felt even worse. But after, my mind just forced those feelings onto someone else, Kazemaru. I thought I loved him, but it was just my feeling for you reflecting on him," I explained.  
"Then, when Kazemaru left as well, that lonely feeling came back, but a lot worse than before. I became really depressed, but everyone helped me move along. Then you came back, and so did those feeling from that I have always had. I felt like nothing could stop me when I saw you again. But I still knew that my feelings were pointless. So after we beat Kazemaru and the others in the Dark Emperor, I went back to seeing him, but all that time, I still thought about you. Every date we went on, every moment we spent together, every kiss..." I stopped and turned to face Gouenji again. "All I could think about was you."

I slowly took both of Gouenji's hands, then continued, "I'm sorry I was getting angry at you, but I've wanted to do those things with you. To hold you, to kiss you, to..." I stopped, and looked away.  
"To what?" Gouenji asked.  
"Doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is, I want to do those things so badly, and to be interrupted over and over and over again, is just driving me mad."  
Gouenji was completely shocked by everything I had just told him.  
"Sorry, I know its silly to be annoyed be that, but I really had to get that off my chest," I said apologetically.  
I turned to Gouenji, only to have him let go of my hands and wrap them around my neck hugging me.  
"Gou... Gouenji?"  
"You're not the only one why felt that way, remember?" He said quietly.  
That's right. He told me he felt actually the same way I felt back on the day of the Argentina match.  
I placed my arms around his back and returned the hug. "Right, sorry Gouenji."  
The feelings I had towards Gouenji became a lot stronger that moment. Our bare skin touching together felt right somehow. I could have stayed like that forever if I could. I closed my eyes and smiled. "This is really nice," I said softly, trying not to brake the silence.  
"Yeah," Gouenji replied, so faintly I could barely hear him.

Normal P.O.V

When they separated, they just looked each other, both thinking the same thing. Endou quickly looked to his left, right and behind him.  
"What are doing?" Gouenji asked.  
"Making sure nothing could interrupt us."  
Gouenji smiled. "Good idea."  
After making sure the area was succour, Endou looked back at Gouenji, but didn't move.  
"What's wrong now?"  
Endou smiled with embarrassment. "I'm really nervous."  
Gouenji stared at him, then snickered under his breath.  
"Why are you laughing?!" Endou asked, feeling more embarrassed.  
"Sorry. But... at least we're feeling the same," Gouenji said, before grabbing Endou's hand and placing it on his own heart.

Endou was amazed. Gouenji's heart was beating insanely hard and fast, just like his own.  
They were feeling the same. Endou took his hand away from Gouenji's chest, and grabbed Gouenji around his back, pulling him close to himself again.  
"You really want this don't you?" Gouenji asked smirking.  
Endou nodded while smiling. "I've wanted this all day."  
"Well..." Gouenji began, before slowly running his hand through Endou's hair around to the back of his head. "So did I." Straight after, he pulled Endou's head towards him, and they finally... FINALLY had their first kiss.  
Endou didn't realise exactly what was going on in that short moment, but when he did he was stunned. After all those interruptions, he finally did it. He got to kiss Gouenji!

Gouenji pulled away from the kiss slowly. They both looked at each other, blushing slightly.  
"Well?" Gouenji asked.  
Endou pushed Gouenji backwards into the lounge wall behind him, and slammed his hands beside Gouenji's shoulders.  
"I want more," Endou said before kissing Gouenji on cheek. He moved his lips to Gouenji ear, lightly kissing and sucking it. Gouenji bite his lower lip and screwed his eyes shut trying not to moan.  
Endou then slowly trailed his tongue down Gouenji's neck, stopping near the bottom and bite him.  
"Ouch!" Gouenji snapped, as he pushed Endou away, revealing a bright red mark on his neck.  
"Don't leave marks Endou. If the others see, they'll become suspicious," Gouenji complained.  
"Oh come on, I was just having some fun," Endou replied smiling like a maniac from how happy he was.  
He moved closer to Gouenji again, and slowly from the bottom on Gouenji's neck licked straight up to his chin. While he did this, he placed his hands on Gouenji's chest, stroking it up and down softly. Gouenji didn't say anything, he just stayed still, trying hard not to make a sound, in case any of their teammates were near.

They were both still wet from the sea water. Endou could easily taste the salt on Gouenji, but it didn't bother him. He was so forced on Gouenji, he drowned out all noises and sounds around him. But snapped back into reality when he heard Gouenji's voice.  
"Endou..." Endou stopped, and moved slightly away from Gouenji, revealing Gouenji's body covered in red marks, with him sweating slightly and blushing, his eyes still closed. He was also breathing quite heavily from holding his breath.  
"You ok?" Endou asked, wanting to hear a yes so he could continue. Gouenji slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Endou, before smirking. "My turn."  
"Huh...?" Before he knew it, Gouenji pushed away from the wall, grabbing Endou's wrists and pinned him to the ground.

Endou's

"Wait Gouenji! What are..." I began, only to be silenced by Gouenji forcing his lips onto mine. He ran his tongue into my mouth, feeling along the sides of my mouth, playing with my tongue. I couldn't actually believe Gouenji was doing this.  
He slowly took his tongue out of my mouth, with a string of saliva still connecting from our tongues. He sat up straight, and sat on my lower stomach. A sudden jolt went through my body, a wave of some sort of pleasure, as I yet out a little moan.  
I could hear Gouenji chuckle slightly. "You're hard," he said, his eyes narrowing while smirking. My eyes shot open, and my face went bright red with embarrassment. I couldn't believe what was happening. Why am I on the bottom?!

I covered my face with my hands, trying to hide my embarrassment. "Shut up..." I said quietly.  
"Endou..." Gouenji said, grabbing my hands and pulling them away from my face. "I'm only teasing you. And don't worry. You shouldn't be embarrassed, because..." He leaned forward, closer and closer till he was centimetres away from my face, his body pushing against mine, but... Something was different. Something was pushing against my stomach.  
Then he whispered against my ear. "I'm hard too..."  
'Wait... WHAT?!' I thought. 'This thing against my stomach... It's...Gouenji's...' I was completely frozen with shock. I tried to move, but I couldn't, it was impossible.

Gouenji sat back up again, but put more pressure on bulge in my swim trucks. I gasped from Gouenji's unexpected action.  
"Does it feel good?" Gouenji said in that teasing voice he used in the cinema from before. I didn't answer, still shocked from before. He started moving up and down, putting more and more pressure on my bulge then before.

Gouenji's P.O.V

I didn't actually know what I was doing, my body was moving on its own. I wanted to make Endou feel good, but I didn't think of going this far. But I couldn't stop. It... Felt too good...

Normal P.O.V

Both Endou and Gouenji began breathing more heavily, both feeling more and more pleasure.  
"Gouenji... Wait..." Endou said. Gouenji stopped immediately, and looked at Endou, without saying a word.  
They both stared at each other for quite some time, before Endou sat up, forcing Gouenji to get off him. They both sat in front of each other, before Endou rested forehead on Gouenji's shoulder.  
"I can't take it anymore. Can we... You know..." He said softly.  
Gouenji understand what he was asking. There was a long silence after that. Endou waited patiently for an answer, before Gouenji pulled his head off his shoulder and stroked his cheek.  
"Well?" Endou asked.  
"...Ok..."

**Hmmm... I wonder what Endou's talking about? Hehehe!  
I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to leave you guys waiting so long! I really didn't, honest! But it's done... God that took too long if you ask me.  
But anyway, I am going to say that I might not be able to update for a few weeks. School work is stacking up and exams are a few weeks away so I'm going to be real busy. Just wanted to give you the heads up. But there's also some good news. The next chapter, I PROMISE, is going to have some action... You know what I mean ;)**

**Well, until next time! And thanks again for all your support! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So exams are finally over and I get my life back! YAY!  
Now before you begin reading this chapter, I'll have to just say WARNING! From the end of the previous chapter you probably have a pretty good idea about what's going to happen next... If you know what I mean. But, just to make it clear, this chapter is going to contain some very 'detailed' moments... Best word I could use for this situation. And i seriously mean detailed... like I'm going to be using those kind of words because i cant think of any other way to word different moments and parts. So yeah, if you don't like lemons, I've warned you, so no complaining :/  
P.S This is my first time writing something like this... I hope it doesn't COMPLETELY SUCK! (So sorry if it does...)  
But whatever, I hope you enjoy part 3 of the date :)**

_End of previous chapter_

_They both stared at each other for quite some time, before Endou sat up, forcing Gouenji to get off him. They both sat in front of each other, before Endou rested his forehead on Gouenji's shoulder.  
"I can't take it anymore. Can we... You know..." He said softly.  
Gouenji understand what he was asking. There was a long silence after that. Endou waited patiently for an answer, before Gouenji pulled his head off his shoulder and stroked his cheek.  
"Well?" Endou asked.  
"...Ok..."_

Back to flashback

Endou and Gouenji rushed into the lounge, upstairs and into Endou's room. Gouenji shut the door behind them, pausing for a second while staring at the closed door with a slight shocked expression, then turned to Endou. They both wanted each other so badly, but they didn't know where to begin. They just stared at each other, both their hearts pounding like they were about to explode. Both breathing heavily from rushing every movement they took. Both their eyes... Filled with wanting and desire. Gouenji closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He then slowly walked closer to Endou, grabbing his hand and lead him to the bed.

They both sat on the edge of Endou's bed, looking down at their hands, not even talking to each other. It was completely silent. So silent that they could easily hear the gentle sound of each other's breath. Endou sighed hesitantly, and finally broke the silence.  
"Gouenji... Are you sure about this? I mean... If you really don't want to, we..."  
"Endou..." Gouenji interrupted, still not facing him. Endou's eye sight went straight to Gouenji after hearing his name. "As long as you want it... I'm perfectly fine with it..." Gouenji said.

Endou's P.O.V

My eyes were still locked on Gouenji. He wasn't moving. He just continued to stare down at his hands, with a bare expression. We were both still completely drenched from the ocean. Water droplets were still running down Gouenji's hair that was still slicked over his face, and trailing onto his cheek. All of a sudden, my hand moved on it's own, and moved towards Gouenji's cheek, brushing off one of the droplets.

Gouenji's head turned towards me as a reaction. I kept my hand on his cheek, and gave him a smile. He paused again for a second, then gave a small smile back. Then suddenly our eyes met. Of course, it wasn't like we hadn't looked at each other straight in the eyes before. But because of the atmosphere, and the feelings we both had, it seemed so different. It was almost impossible to explain, yet it was so familiar. I knew I had never felt this, this deep.. Almost sort of stabbing feeling in my chest before. But really... Had I? I couldn't tell...

Gouenji's P.O.V

Both of our expressions dropped. No longer were we both smiling. We were just looking at each other. I felt like an idiot. I probably looked like a love sick puppy staring at Endou. Why wasn't I acting like myself? Ok, I was nervous, but I definitely couldn't let Endou know that...

Normal P.O.V

Endou finally took away his hand from Gouenji's cheek, and slowly placed it on Gouenji's hand, as Gouenji watched him do so. Endou's eyes widen slightly.  
"Gouenji..." He said quietly. "Are you trembling?"  
Gouenji immediately snatched his hand from under Endou's. "What?"  
"Are you... Ok?" Endou asked. Gouenji's eyes shot open.  
"Huh? What? Yeah I'm fine," Gouenji snapped back, turning his head in the opposite direction.  
"Are you scared?" Endou asked. Gouenji didn't move.  
"Gouenji... There's... Nothing to be ashamed about... Being scared..." Endou said trying to make him feel the slightest bit better.  
"Endou. I'm not scared," Gouenji said firmly, still not turning around.  
Endou sighed, and placed his hand on Gouenji's shoulder. "Gouenji I know this is probably going to be weird for you, and me too. I mean, I seriously have no idea what I'm doing right now," Endou said smiling. "But that's ok. Really, there's nothing to be scared or embarrassed about."

Gouenji turned his head to Endou, with the same dale look on his face. "Trust me, ok?" Endou said still with a smile. Gouenji's expressions didn't change. He only placed his hand on Endou's arm and gripped it tightly.  
"Gouenji?" Endou said, hoping for a response. There was yet again another long silence, before Endou heard Gouenji sigh, as he loosened his grip on Endou's arm slightly.  
"Gou... Gouenji?" He said again. Gouneji took his hand off Endou's arm completely. Then with both of his hands, grabbed Endou's shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, pinning him down. Endou stared at Gouenji, completely shocked. Then Endou was surprised to see Gouenji smirking at him.

"Hey! Wait a minute... You were faking that, weren't you?" Endou said. Gouenji didn't say anything, he just chuckled. Endou know he was right, so he smiled, happy to finally get a response out of Gouenji. "You tricked me!" Endou yelled still smiling.  
"Yeah, so?" Gouenji replied.  
"So everything! I was really trying hard to make you feel better. Now I feel like an idiot," Endou said moving his head to the side.  
Gouenji felt a little bad for tricking Endou. So he placed his hand on Endou's cheek and moved his head back to facing him.

Endou's P.O.V

I stopped smiling once I saw Gouenji's face. He wasn't smiling anymore. He was just... Staring at me. The look in his eyes were a lot... Softer than they usually were. It was like I was looking at a different person, someone completely different from my best friend. But I knew it wasn't someone different. This person was my best friend, plus the person I loved. Gouenji didn't move after that. He just moved my head to face his, and that was it.  
It was strange, but ever since we know we each had these feelings for each other, it made every time we look at each other straight in the eyes, feel like a trance. It made me feel like I couldn't look away. Even if I really wanted to... I just couldn't.

Gouenji finally started to move again, and lowered his head to the side of my neck. His lips were so close, almost skimming the surface of my skin, but he didn't do anything. He just stayed still. I could feel each little breath he took. I screwed my eyes shut as all the blood rushed to my face. Why was this so embarrassing? He wasn't even doing anything. But him not doing anything only made me want him more. He knew how to tease me, and he was doing a pretty good job at it too!

I suddenly felt Gouenji's soft lips on my neck, making my entire body shiver. It made every single one of my mussels tense, so much that they started to hurt. When he stopped, he started to trial his lips and tongue slowly down my neck and to my chest, leaving small marks along the way.  
"Gou... enji..." It was even difficult for me to talk. This felt... Incredible...

Gouenji's P.O.V

I paused for a moment after I heard my name, and looked at Endou. His eyes were shut, and he was panting quite heavily. I figured I was doing an okay job from his reactions.  
This was really starting to get intense. Both Endou and I were starting to sweat, and my mind wouldn't stop thinking. I still couldn't believe I was doing this, and with Endou. I never thought he would want to be with me, and to want to do these things together. It's just... I feel like everything is finally going the way I want it. And it's really all because of him, Endou.

I stop my train thought and looked back at Endou. He's eyes were open now, and he was looking at me with a worried expression.  
"Gouenji... Are you ok?" He asked. Oh... I must have been staring at him while in was in my state of thought. So I took one of my hands off his shoulder and cupped his chin.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine," I said, before I gave him a kiss. This kiss was much more difficult than before. We were both short of breath and our bodies felt like they were burning up against each other. But this kiss was longer, and much more passionate than all the others earlier that day. Endou finally moved his arms, and wrapped them around neck, pulling me closer. I also took both my arms and wrapped them around Endou's back.

This was the closest we both had ever been to each other, both physically and mentally, both as friends and lovers. And I felt that my entire body and my mind were at peace with themselves. I have never felt this feeling until now, and nothing could take me away from it.

Normal P.O.V

Gouenji pulled away from the kiss, and moved his lips lower and lower down Endou's neck, to his chest, then to his navel, until he hit the top of Endou's swim trunks. He took his hand away from under Endou's back, and skimmed Endou's stomach until he grabbed the top of Endou's swim trunks and slowly started to pull them down over the bulge in his trunks.  
Endou quickly released what was going to happen next. His eyes shot open, and he sat up quickly, stopping Gouenji by grabbing his hair.

"Wait Gouenji!" He yelled.  
"What?" Gouenji replied angrily from being interrupted. "Don't you want it?"  
Endou froze. He didn't know how to answer to that. "Um... No... It's not like I don't..." Endou said frowning while blushing.  
Gouenji smirked and he sat up to face Endou.  
"It's just that I thought it would be better..." Endou began, before he quickly grabbed Gouenji by the shoulders and pushed him down, putting all of his body weight on him to keep him from fighting back. Then after said, "This way!" With a huge smile on his face,

"Endou! You bastard!" Gouenji yelled as he struggled to break free.  
"Oh come on Gouenji. You really thought that I was going to be the uke?" Endou said with the same goofy smile on his face as before.  
"There is no way I'm letting you win this!" Gouenji argued.

**WARNING! Now just for those who haven't read the warning I put before this chapter, or just ignored it altogether, I'm gonna say it again! So from here on, it's going to get dirty ok? Like I'm going to be using the words and everything. So please, if you don't like that kind of stuff, I advice you scroll down to after the lovey dovey stuff. (I've marked it in bold for you ;) ) this is your last warning. And for those who want to read on, I hope you enjoy it :)**

Endou's P.O.V

I know Gouenji didn't want to be the uke. But he didn't understand how much I wanted it this way. So I decided to get some revenge from early, and pushed my knee hard on Gouenji's crotch. Gouenji immediately stopped arguing and gasped, almost like we was choking on his own breath.  
"I'm sorry Gouenji. Did that hurt? Or did you like it?" I said in a very teasing sort of voice, as I took my hand and and squeezed his cock that was visible under his swim trunks. Gouenji gasped again, this time louder, almost like a scream.  
"I take it you like that huh?" I asked, as I started to rub it aggressively.  
"Sh... Shut... Up..." Gouenji managed to say, before screwing his eyes shot and covering his mouth with both hands trying to prevent himself from moaning.

'I guess that's a yes,' I thought. I then with one hand, lifted the band on Gouenji's trunks and slid my other hand under, and what I felt amazed me. I pulled my hand back out, only to see it cover in a clear liquid. I looked at it for a while, because seriously... How could I not?  
"Gouenji..." I said unsurely. Gouenji opened his eyes slightly when he heard his name, then they suddenly widen when he saw my hand. He quickly sat up, and grabbed my wrist.  
"Don't just stare at it... Wipe it off..." He said angrily while blushing.  
"So it did feel good?" I asked smiling.

Gouenji's P.O.V

I quickly slapped Endou on the arm. "Don't say that out loud!" I yelled. "And will you get that off your hand?"  
I couldn't believe what just happened. Just from that... I almost came...  
"Gouenji?"  
I looked up at Endou before he asked, "Is it ok if we... Continue...?"  
I stared at him for a while, still slightly embarrassed.  
"Alright..." I said. "But next time, you're the uke."

Xxxxxxx

I bit my hand that was held up to mouth to distract me from the pain. The feeling of this inside me was making me feel sick.  
"Gouenji... Are you ok?" Endou asked, as he put another finger into me. "Does it hurt?"  
"Of... Course it... Hurts..." I said in agony, after gasping as another wave of pain ran through my body. "Take... It... Out..."  
"But Gouenji... If I stop doing this, it'll hurt more when I put it in..." Endou explained. "Please, just hold on a little longer. I promise it will feel good soon..."

How would this feel good? He only had two fingers in me and I felt like I was going to throw up. How was this going to work? I kept trying to take slow breaths of air every so often, but every time I tried, a jolt of pain ran through me, making me freeze completely.

Normal P.O.V

Endou felt terrible for hurting Gouenji like that. But it couldn't be helped. He didn't want to hurt Gouenji even more when he finally put it in. But watching him holding in his pain made Endou want to stop altogether. Gouenji suddenly gasped and held his breath. Endou could feel his mussel tensed and stiffened. He slowly breathed out as he took his hand away from his mouth, showing his blushing face.  
"Did... Did I find the spot?" Endou asked quickly. Gouenji didn't reply. His head was down as he continued to breathe deeply. Endou assumed he found the right spot, and began to massage it with both of his fingers.

Gouenji gripped the sheets on Endou's bed tightly as the suddenly pleasure ran through him. He gritted his teeth, trying not to make any noise. Endou grabbed Gouenji's hand and placed it on his own shoulder.  
"Gouenji... cling onto me here," he said with a small smile.

Gouenji's P.O.V

I stared at Endou in awe. This must have been starting to be really hard on him. He was trying so hard not to hurt me... Trying so hard not to let his desire take control...  
"En... dou..." I said. Endou's smile dropped as he replied, "What is it?"  
With the hand on his shoulder, I pulled his head towards mine, and whispered in his ear, "You can put it in now..."

He quickly pulled away with the must strange expression on his face I have ever since in my life. It was a mix of surprise, embarrassment, excitement and... Fear... I understood that he was afraid. But nothing was going to stop him, I could easily tell.  
"Are... You sure...?" He asked.  
"Endou..." I said, as I moved my hand from his shoulder and placed it behind his head.  
"I told you before. As long as you want it... I'm perfectly fine with it..."  
Endou's expression turned into a big classical 'Endou style' smile, before he pulled out his two fingers, and lay me down on the bed. He held his cock in one hand, and gently put the tip in before stopping.  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked again.  
"Endou. I'm fine, really..." I replied, waiting for the rush of pain to travel through every inch of my body. But I didn't care. As long as Endou wanted it.

Endou gave me a quickly nod, then placed his hands on my hips and slowly pushed his cock into me. I held my breath as he slowly entered me, with my eyes completely shut and biting on my lip.  
"Gou... Gouenji... You're still so tight..." Endou struggled to say. I opened my eyes slightly and looked at Endou. My mind only seemed to focus on him, and nothing else, but I didn't mind that at all. I didn't care if someone came running in at any moment, or if someone heard us... Nothing. I got to spend this time with Endou, the most crazy hyperactive soccer freak I knew, and the person I fell for.

Endou's P.O.V

I was really starting to struggle here. Gouenji and I... We're connected... Finally. This is what I've been waiting for, for so long. But I couldn't let this feeling get the better of me. I had to be careful not to hurt Gouenji in anyway possible.  
We were both panting and sweating, as I moved further and further into Gouenji. Every little inch made Gouenji moan, which drove me insane with desire. I couldn't take it anymore...  
Suddenly, Gouenji placed his hand on my shoulder I gripped it tightly.  
"It's... All in..." He whispered. "You can... Move now..."  
"...ok..." I replied. I took my hands off Gouenji's hips, the rested them either side on Gouenji's shoulders on the mattress, and started to move my hips back and forth.

Gouenji's P.O.V

I trembled as I felt him moved in and out of me. I couldn't help but scream from how good it felt. There was no more pain, only pleasure... And bliss.  
"Gouenji... How does it feel?" Endou asked as he continued to thrust into me. I could barely breath let alone replied to him. It felt even better than I had imaged.

Xxxxxxxx

We continued this for what felt like hours. The room was filled with all different noise and sounds that I never thought even existed. I couldn't last much longer, and neither could Endou...

"Endou... No more... Please," I begged, covering my face with my arms. I was feeling so much pleasure I thought I was going to faint.  
"Don't... Say that in that voice..." Endou replied. "It'll only... make me want you more..."  
Why did he have to say that? I'm already embarrassed enough as it is. I mean were both completely naked, and I'm letting him do what ever he wants to me. But... At least he said he wanted me...

**Ok people who skipped ahead, you can read this part! Nothing too bad here.**

Normal P.O.V

Endou stopped moving, and looked down at Gouenji, his face cover by his arms.  
"Gouenji... Let me see your face..." He pleaded, grabbing his arm softly and pulled it away. But Gouenji restricted, keeping his face covered from sight.  
"What's wrong?" Endou asked. He suddenly heard Gouenji... sniff, as if he was crying.  
"Gouenji, are you ok?" There was a long pause before Endou heard Gouenji reply.  
"Please tell me this isn't an act?"  
Endou was confused. He has no idea what Gouenji was talking about.

"Gouenji... What's wrong? You can tell me..."  
"I just don't what this to be fake. I don't want all of this... To be something that was done out of kindness, that you would tell me you love me, go on a date with me, and... Embrace me like this just because you felt bad for me. Then you would forget about the whole thing and go straight back to Kazemaru..."

Gouenji's P.O.V

There was another long silence. Oh my god... Was I right? Is he not responding because I just said exactly what he was doing? I... I just knew this was too good to be true... Right from the start.

Endou's P.O.V

I felt heartbroken. How could Gouenji think that? I already told him how much I loved him. Why can't he accept it?

Normal P.O.V

Endou firmly grabbed Gouenji's wrists and pulled them away, revealing his tear stained face.  
"Gouenji... I told you before... I adore you with all of my heart..." Endou explained. "Why would I lie about something so serious? That just isn't right. Even if I was lying, there's no way I would take it this far."  
Endou let go of Gouenji's wrists, cupped his face with both of his hands, and lowered his head to Gouenji's so their foreheads were touching.  
"I could look in every city, every town, every single village in every country around the world and never find anyone as incredible, as amazing, as fantastic as you. And I'm the luckiest person in the world to have you by my side."

Gouenji was speechless. He wrapped his arms Endou tightly and pulled him close towards him. "I'm sorry..." He whisper.  
Endou smiled to himself and returned the hug. "That's ok..."

**Those who don't like lemons skip to the next section in BOLD**

When they separated, Endou forced his tongue into Gouenji's mouth, catching Gouenji by surprise. He felt around Gouenji's mouth, exploring every little detail with his tongue, before he started to thrust into Gouenji again, much harder than before. Gouenji pushed Endou away from the kiss as he gasped for air. Endou sat back up, grabbing Gouenji around his back and pulled him up from the mattress, and sat him on his lap, with them still connected.

They both still had their arms wrapped around each other as Endou still continued to thrust in and out. They were both panting with every single movement, and were both close to climaxing.  
"Endou... I can't..." Gouenji moaned, but couldn't find the energy to finish his sentence, as he gripped onto Endou back.  
"Me neither," Endou replied.  
In a matter of minutes, they both reached their limits, and came together, before falling back onto the bed trying to catch their breath. Endou lay on top of Gouenji, still connected as he pushed himself up.

**Ok if you skipped you can read on from here.**

He pulled out, and fell next to Gouenji on the bed. Gouenji moved his head to the side towards Endou, who already had his eyes locked on his lover.  
"Wow..." Endou said smiling, which only made Gouenji laugh.  
"I know," he replied. They both didn't know what to say. They still had to think about what exactly just happened.  
"Hey Gouenji," Endou asked.  
"Yeah?"  
Endou looked away from Gouenji's eyes before asking, "Um... I know it's ok... You know... If you say no... And that's perfectly fine... But can we... You know... Do it again?"  
Gouenji stared at Endou with bewildered expression. "Are you serious? He just did it less than 5 minutes ago."

Endou swiftly bounced off the bed and pinned himself on Gouenji.  
"I know that! But still... That was just... Wow... And I want to do it with you again!" He complained.  
Gouenji smiled. "Well... I guess..." And pulled Endou towards him to share another kiss.

Xxxxxx

Gouenji woke up with the bright sun shining through the window onto his face. His body was so exhausted he couldn't move. Plus he had something wrapped around his body from behind. He managed to turn his head, and found Endou completely asleep, snoring and drooling, with both of his arms around him. It was funny, but Gouenji found himself so safe and warm like this. He turned his head around to look at the clock on Endou's nightstand. It simply read 8:30...

Gouenji immediately shot up straight, having a sudden jolt of pain stream through his body as he clenched his teeth and gripped his hip. Then Gouenji remembered the night before. After the first time, they did it another 4 times, almost breaking Gouenji in half. He was so embarrassed about the way he acted, but it was only in front of Endou... So he didn't really mind.  
"Gouenji?" Gouenji looked to his side and saw Endou finally waking up. He began to sit up, as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning. How do you feel?"

"Alright I guess," Gouenji replied. "Other than every mussel in my body throbbing like mad."  
"Yeah..." Endou said awkwardly while scratching the back his head. "Sorry about that. Couldn't help myself."  
"Very funny. Now come on, we were suppose to be down eating breakfast half an hour ago," Gouenji pestered, as he tried to stand up, only being pulled by Endou back onto the bed.  
"Come on Gouenji. Can't we sleep in together just a little longer?" He begged with his puppy dog eyes.  
Gouenji frowned. "I thought you'd want to practise. I mean, our next match is in less than a week."

"I do want to practise," Endou began, while intertwining his hand with Gouenji's. "But I want to stay with you more."  
Gouenji blushed, but quickly covered his face with is free hand. "Fine... But only 10 more minutes..."  
Endou smiled, happy to have won, and patted the bed indicating Gouenji to lie back down. Gouenji followed, and got back under the covers, before Endou moved closer and closer until they were inches away, and closed his eyes.  
Gouenji couldn't believe him. He was one of the craziest people he knew, but definitely the person who understood him the best. And really, there was no end to how much Gouenji loved him.

Gouenji soon closed his eyes as well, and they both quickly fell back asleep, still holding each others hand.

**That seriously almost killed me...  
I'm actually a little upset, cause I was hoping to finish this fanfic by the end of these holidays, but this chapter took A LOT longer than I hoped it would be, and now it's the end of the holidays! But I did put it off cause I had no idea what I was going to write... But it's done now! YEAH!  
I'm so so so so so so sorry this chapter took so long, I really am! And I'm sorry if the lemon was pretty bad. First time, cut me some slack. But anyway... There's only going to be one more chapter after this! ;_; I KNOW RIGHT?! I FEEL LIKE CRYING! But it shouldn't be as long a wait as the this chapter, cause I already know what I'm going to write. And don't worry, I have new ideas for more EnGou fanfics after this. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you next time! Bye for now! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! So this is the last chapter of the fanfic :'( trust me, I wanted to write it on forever... But that would be impossible, plus I'd run out of idea of things to write about, so... Yeah... Hope you enjoy :)**

_End of previous chapter_

_Endou smiled, happy to have won, and patted the bed indicating Gouenji to lie back down. Gouenji followed, and got back under the covers, before Endou moved closer and closer until they were inches away, and closed his eyes.  
Gouenji couldn't believe him. He was one of the craziest people he knew, but definitely the person who understood him the best. And really, there was no end to how much Gouenji loved him._

End of flashback

"Onii-chan... Onii-chan... ONII-CHAN!"  
Gouenji immediately snapped back into reality and looked at his little sister. "Huh? What is it?"  
"I don't know. You were day dreaming or something," she said.  
"Oh, I was? Sorry..." Gouenji said, looking away. "So... Where was I again?"  
"You were talking about what people do together when they like each other. But even if two people really liked each other, doing those things you said still sound boring," Yuuka said sulking. "Are you sure they isn't anything more fun?"  
Gouenji looked back at Yuuka. "More fun? Well..."  
"There is! Isn't there?!" She shouted as she jumped closer to Gouenji on the couch. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Wait hold on. I didn't say there was anything," Gouenji complained.  
"But there is. I know there would be something else. Can you tell me?" Yuuka begged, with the best puppy dog eyes possible. Gouenji looked down at her with a concerned face. He couldn't tell her about 'that', she's WAY too young.  
"Ok, I'll admit. There is something else," he said. "But I'm not going to tell you until you're older."  
Yuuka's face dropped. "But onii-chan..."  
"Not until you're older," he said more directly.  
"But..."  
"Not. Until. You're. Older." He said looking straight at Yuuka, saying each word firmly. Yuuka started to pout and sat back in the couch crossing her arms.  
"You meanie," she said looking away.  
Gouenji realised he was probably too harsh. He smiled slightly and poked her on the arm playfully.  
"So are you going to ignore me now?" He asked in a teasing voice. Yuuka didn't replied. She just turned her head further away from Gouenji.  
"Oh, come on Yuuka. Onii-chan's sorry," he said, this time poking her in her stomach, making her giggle.  
"Stop it onii-chan!" She said, pushing his hand away, trying her hardest not to smile.

"But I said I was sorry. How about you give me a smile, and I'll stop," he said, pulling her into a hug and tickling her. She started to laugh hysterically, making Gouenji smile.  
"Ok! Ok!" She managed to say between laughter. Gouenji stopped before saying, "Good. I'm waiting."  
Yuuka faced her brother and gave him the biggest goofiest smile. "There. Are you happy now?" She asked.  
"Yes. Thank you," he replied, running his hand through her hair and giving her a kiss on the forehead. She blushed a million shades of red and pushed Gouenji away.

Suddenly, the doorbell chimed, and both Gouenji and Yuuka looked in the direction of the front door.  
"I'll get it!" Yuuka said with excitement, before jumping off the couch and running towards the down. Gouenji smiled as she ran towards the door, then turned back around facing the TV. He couldn't believe what really just happened. He remembered all of that just from explaining such small things. And even remembering about his and Endou's first time still gave him goosebumps. It was so long ago, yet Gouenji still got embarrassed whenever he thought about what they both did that day.

"Endou-chan!" After hearing Endou's name, Gouenji immediately shot up off the couch and walked quickly towards the door, only to see Yuuka chatting away to Endou.  
"Hey Yuuka-chan. How are you doing?" Endou asked, kneeling down to her height.  
"Really good! I'm super excited for the holidays!" She replied cheerfully.  
"That's good," Endou said smiling as he stood back up.  
"Hey Gouenji."  
"Hey. I'm not trying to sound rude, but what are you doing here? I thought you were practising with the kids in the Kids Football Club today," Gouenji asked.  
"Well yeah, you're right. I finished practicing with them about half an hour ago. So I decided to come see you," Endou explained, before looking back down at Yuuka. "And to see Yuuka-chan of course too."

Yuuka smiled. She always loved seeing Endou. When Inazuma Japan were playing in the FFI tournament, Yuuka would stay up until the early morning watching them play. And out of everyone on the team, Endou was her favorite player, besides her beloved brother of course.  
"But I did come here for another reason," Endou said.  
"What?" Gouenji asked.  
"We haven't really seen each other these holidays so far. I was wondering if you wanted to go into town and get something to eat maybe," Endou asked.  
Gouenji smiled slightly after Endou's question. "Sure. That sounds nice."  
Endou smiled happily. "Cool. Lets go then."

"Hey! Can I come too?" Yuuka asked excitedly, pulling on her brother's shirt for attention. Gouenji looked down at his sister, before looking in Endou direction.  
"Well... Is that ok with you?" He asked.  
"Of course it is! We'll all go together," Endou answered.  
"YAY!" Yuuka shouted happily, jumping up and down.  
"Ok, you can come. But first you need to change out of your uniform and put something warmer on, ok?" Gouenji instructed.  
"Ok! I'll be right back!" She replied before running into her room to change.  
Both Gouenji and Endou laughed as she ran down the hall towards her room.  
"Wow. She's in a pretty good mood today. Did something happen at school for her?" Endou asked.

"Well, not really. Before you came over, I was teaching her about love," Gouenji replied, still looking down the hallway.  
"Love? Really? Well, what exactly did you tell her?"  
"Just the simple things. Like what it feels like to be in love with someone else. Things like that," Gouenji replied.  
"Woah. How did you do that? Did you base it on your own experiences?" Endou asked, with a slight teasing voice.  
Gouenji chucked under his breath. "Ok yes, I did." Gouenji admitted. "But that lead my to remembering everything that happened between us during that time. And then that brought me to a question I wanted to ask you."  
"Yeah?" Endou asked. "What is it?"

"Remember, back on Liocott Island, where we first... Did it... You said that next time, you would be the uke," Gouenji said, finally turning to Endou with a slightly annoyed expressed. "Well, it's been a while since then. And we've done it a lot more times than I hoped. And you still haven't been the uke for any of those times!" He said, giving Endou a slight death stare.  
"Well... Um..." Endou said sheepishly, trying to escape Gouenji's gaze. "I promise... It will happen... Sometime..." He said smiling uncomfortably.  
There was a long pause, before Gouenji replied. "Fine. But I won't forget."  
"Ok, ok. So, now that we've finished with that..." Endou said, before moving closer to Gouenji. "How about a kiss? I haven't seen you in a while, and I missed you," he said smiling.

Gouenji blushed, before turning away and replied, "We better not."  
"Oh! Come on! Please?" Endou begged. Gouenji turned around slightly, still slightly blushing. Endou was giving him his oh so famous puppy dog eyes, only to make Gouenji think about Yuuka from before trying the same thing.  
"Oh... Alright," he said. Endou smiled, and closed his eyes. Gouenji looked at Endou standing in front of him. He seriously couldn't believe this guy. He then placed his hands on Endou's shoulders, and quickly kissed him on the lips before pulling away.  
Endou opened his eyes in confusion. "What was that?" He asked.  
"You asked for a kiss. So I gave you one," Gouenji replied before turning away and went to go see if Yuuka was ready.  
Endou wasn't satisfied with the kiss, so he quickly wrapped his arms around Gouenji's chest from behind, surprising him.

"Endou! What are you doing?!" Gouenji asked in shock.  
"That was a peak. I wanted a kiss," he said, before nibbling on Gouenji's ear. Shivers went down Gouenji's spine, as he hadn't felt Endou's touch in some time.  
"Endou..." Gouenji said. "Stop."  
"Not until I get a proper kiss," he answered playfully. Gouenji sighed, then unwrapped himself from Endou's arms and pulled Endou's head towards his with his hands around the back of his neck. It wasn't the most passionate kiss they had had. In fact Gouenji was doing the complete opposite of passionate. It was more rough and aggressive than anything else. He thought Endou won't like it and pull away quickly, but... His plan sort of failed. Endou did seem to really enjoy it, and shifty pushed Gouenji against the wall, still not breaking the kiss.

Endou moved his hand under Gouenji's shirt, feeling his chest. Gouenji couldn't understand why, but... He was really starting to like what was going on. His body felt like it was burning and his heart was beating so fast.  
"I missed you..." He heard Endou whispered in his ear, as he moved his leg in between Gouenji's and pushed hard on his crouch, making Gouenji gasp.  
"You thought you didn't want this. But it seems you like it, huh?" Endou said with a cheeky smirk.  
"You... Pervert..." Gouenji manage to say, gritting his teeth. Endou smiled, and kissed his boyfriend again. He really loved it when Gouenji tried to act tough like that.

"Ok Onii-chan! I'm ready!" Yuuka yelled as she came running around the corner. Gouenji immediately saw her, and forcefully pushed Endou off of him, which made him fall to the ground, before fixing his shirt.  
"Ouch..." Endou said as he lay on the floor.  
Yuuka stared at the two boys in amazement. "Um... onii-chan? What was that...?" She asked.  
Gouenji was so embarrassed. Not only did his little sister just saw them making out, but now he had to explain what that was?!  
"Um... Well... You see Yuuka... That was... Just..." Gouenji said, trying to find the right words, while Endou slowly got up off the floor rubbing his head.  
"Wait a minute..." Yuuka said in mid thought. Gouenji and Endou looked at her, waiting for her to answer. "Are you... In love?" She asked.  
"What?!" Gouenji said. Crap! How did she figure it out?!  
"You are, aren't you?!" Yuuka said excitedly. Endou smiled at Yuuka's remark.  
"Yeah, you're right Yuuka-chan," he said, placing his hand on Gouenji shoulder. "Your brother and I are dating."

Yuuka screamed at a high pitch cheerfully.  
"That's so sweet! You two are perfect for each other! And when you're older, you'll get married and have a family!" She said, thinking of the many years ahead for them.  
"MA...MARRIED?!" Gouenji yelled. He never thought Yuuka would be thinking of something like that at a time like this.  
"Hey... I kind of like that idea about getting married," Endou said. "Good thinking Yuuka-chan."  
"Don't take her side!" Gouenji said loudly. Endou laughed.  
"I'm only joking. We're too young for that anyway."  
Gouenji's expression suddenly dropped. "Yeah... Too young..." Gouenji said to himself, slightly blushing as he looked away.  
"Well, I'm hungry! Let go eat!" Endou said opening the front door for Yuuka and Gouenji.

When they had made it down stairs and outside the apartment block, Yuuka ran ahead with Gouenji and Endou trailing behind, deep in conversation.  
"Married?" Endou asked. "Where did she think of that?"  
"I don't know..."  
"You were the one telling her about all that stuff," Endou said laughing.  
"Yeah. Sorry," Gouenji replied.  
"What's wrong?" Endou asked curiously.  
"It's just... Marriage..." Gouenji said, looking up into the sky. Endou watched him, and smiled.  
"Are you really thinking about that?" Endou asked.  
"What if I am?" Gouenji asked, looking at Endou. "It's not like I can't..."  
"No, wait. I didn't mean it like that," Endou said in denial. There was a long pause between them.  
"But Gouenji..." Endou began. "When I said I liked Yuuka's idea about getting married, I wasn't joking," he said he grabbed Gouenji's hand. Gouenji's eyes widened in shock.  
"Wait... What are you saying...?"  
"What I'm saying is that once we're older, we're getting married, no matter what," Endou said not losing the smile on his face for one second.  
"You can't be serious!" Gouenji said.  
"I'm fully serious, because I love you. I would never lie when I comes to you."

Gouenji still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who could have thought that Endou, the soccer freak and hyper active person he knew, would be thinking about marriage.  
"You two are way too slow!" Yuuka yelled, as she ran back towards them.  
"Then why don't you walk with us?" Endou asked.  
Yuuka smiled happily. "Ok!" She replied, before separating her brother's and Endou's hands and held them instead as she walked in between them both.  
Gouenji smiled as Endou and his sister began talking cheerfully to each other, as he continued to think to himself. He hadn't been this confused about something like this for a long time.  
What was it about Endou saying they would get married that made his head spin? Was it that it was just so sudden? Or... Was it that he never thought he was ever going to be able to think of marriage ever since he found out he liked guys?  
Or maybe it was just the thought that they was a small chance that him and Endou were able to spend the rest of their lives together.  
But really, who his could all change in a five, maybe ten years... But that would never happen... Never...

**IT'S DONE IT'S DONE IT'S DONE! Wow! That took a lot longer than I hoped for... But whatever. I hoped you liked the last chapter! I had a little writers block for the ending, but when I got the idea, it gave my another idea for maybe a sequel! Well... It wouldn't really be a sequel... But it gave me an idea for another fanfic!  
Ok, so the holidays are over and schools starting back up again, so I may not have so much time for many new stories. But trust me, I have a long list of random ideas that I've thought of. So don't worry :)  
Anyways that's it for the talk. I hoped you liked the story! I'll see you guys later with whatever I write next. Bye for now! :D**


End file.
